1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic paper, an electronic paper recording system, and a writing apparatus.
2. Related Art
As such a type of related art, there is, for example, JP-A-2011-99948. That is, JP-A-2011-99948 discloses an electronic paper capable of electrically recording images without using a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) and capable of maintaining images without using electric power.
The electronic paper includes an electronic ink layer, a surface film provided on the upper surface side of the electronic ink layer, a reverse surface film provided on the lower surface side of the electronic ink layer, a plurality of pixel electrodes interposed between the electronic ink layer and the surface film, and a common electrode interposed between the electronic ink layer and the reverse surface film.
A plurality of through-holes are formed in the surface film and a plurality of upper side through-hole electrodes which are respectively and electrically connected to the plurality of pixel electrodes are provided in each of the through-holes. In addition, at least one through-hole is formed in the reverse surface film, and a lower side through-hole electrode which is electrically connected to the common electrode is provided in the through-hole. Further, it is possible to move a black particle group and a white particle group in the opposite direction in a microcapsule by applying voltage between the upper side through-hole electrodes and the lower side through-hole electrode. Therefore, it is possible to display a desired image.
However, in the technology disclosed in JP-A-2011-99948, it is necessary to provide upper side through-hole electrodes (that is, a terminal area) in the surface film side (that is, a display surface side). The terminal area is positioned on the microcapsule. Therefore, the microcapsule is partially shielded by the terminal area. In addition, the terminal area protrudes toward the display surface side, so that unevenness is generated on the display surface. Therefore, in the related art, there is a possibility that the reflectivity of the display surface is lowered and the visibility of an image is damaged.